Humano por unos días
by ToriYume
Summary: La curiosidad, por no llamarle ingenuidad y descuido, a veces puede provocar situaciones inesperadas. Dos estudiantes meterán en un problema al gran duelista Yuugi Moto y al antiguo faraón, Yami (Atem). Sucesos antes de ir siquiera a Egipto.


Disclaimer: _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters y sus personajes no nos pertenecen_, todos los derechos le pertenecen a su creador Kazuki Takahashi y a sus productores Toei Animation ©. Éste fanfic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento sin fines lucrativos.

**Aviso:** La trama de ésta historia toma como referencia varios sucesos de la serie. Algunos personajes son OC; pero no se preocupen, intentaré que esta historia no se vuelva un Mary Sue. (Nota: Pero si alguien quiere MS, que levante la mano… Ok, broma jaja.)

* * *

**"Humano por unos días"**

**Capítulo uno**: _Regresando a la rutina. _

Después de mucho sufrimiento y mucho dolor, la esencia maligna de Marik finalmente había sido derrotada. Gracias a eso, el joven egipcio por fin pudo tomar control de su cuerpo para poder mostrarle al faraón la clave para descubrir su pasado que estaba marcada en su espalda. El faraón ya tenía en su poder las tres cartas de los Dioses Egipcios, faltaba poco para que pudiera recobrar sus recuerdos perdidos.

Concluido el reconocimiento de Yuugi como ganador de Ciudad Batallas, todos regresaron a Ciudad Domino, listos para regresar a sus vidas normales… dentro de lo que cabe.

Para su buena suerte, llegaron rápidamente a Ciudad Domino gracias a que el merecedor del tercer lugar de Ciudad Batallas, Seto Kaiba, les "ofreció" llevarlos en su helicóptero privado. Los jóvenes duelistas fueron dejados en el puerto Domino, pues hasta ahí Yuugi le había pedido a Roland que los dejara.

Después de despedir a los hermanos Ishtar y a Odion en dicho lugar, todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar del exhaustivo e interesante torneo. Más sólo había algo de lo cual los jóvenes no se salvarían…

— ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué teníamos que regresar a la escuela?— preguntó enojado Joey a sus amigos en el almuerzo—. No es justo, acabamos de regresar apenas ayer, yo aún estoy muy cansado...

— Ay, no empieces a quejarte Joey —lo regañó Tea—. Era obvio que tendríamos que regresar a clases —dijo, mientras comía su almuerzo.

— ¡Sí, pero no tan pronto! —se quejó nuevamente—. Ya les dije, aún estoy muy cansado, no rendiré bien en clases —dijo con la cabeza gacha.

— Pero güerito, no rindes ni cuando estás bien despierto; eres de los peores de la clase —dijo Tristán en tono de burla—. La verdad no sé de qué te que~ ¡UGH!

— Repite eso Tristán —amenazó Joey, mientras ahorcaba con su brazo a Tristán por la espalda.

— E-Está bi-en —comenzó Taylor entrecortadamente—. Lo... Lo… ¡Lo siento!

— Muy bien, así está mejor —dicho eso, Joey deja a Tristán y se fue a sentar de nuevo a disfrutar la relajante briza que pasaba; esa era la ventaja de comer en la azotea de la escuela—. Ah... Qué refrescante. Creo que escogimos el mejor lugar para comer, ¿no lo crees Yuugi? —Wheeler esperó la respuesta del mencionado pero esta no llego—. ¿Yuugi? —Joey volteó hacia donde debía de estar el muchacho y no lo vio—. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

— Está por allá —apuntó Tea hacia la reja. Joey vió hacia donde su amiga apuntaba y en efecto, allí pudo ver a su pequeño compañero.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ahí él solo? —preguntó Tristán un poco confundido.

— Seguramente está discutiendo algo con el faraón —comenzó Joey—. Recuerda Tristán, que Yuugi jamás está solo, a pesar de que nosotros no estemos alrededor, el faraón siempre lo acompaña.

— Tienes razón —siguió Tristán.

— Es verdad, Yuugi nunca está solo —finalizo Tea viendo a Yuugi, que reía un poco—. _Me pregunto… ¿De qué estarán hablando? _—se cuestionó— _No sé porque... pero me siento un poco celosa. Esos dos parecen tener una muy buena relación_ —concluyo Tea—. _Me pregunto si el faraón igual estará riendo._

Mientras los tres muchachos se concentraban en sus almuerzos, Yuugi platicaba animadamente con su alter ego, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, ya no le importaba que la gente pensara que hablaba solo.

— Me alegra que ya todo haya terminado y que estemos cerca de poder recobrar tus memorias faraón —dijo Yuugi sonriendo.

— Yo también me alegro Yuugi —dijo Yami, mientras veía con una pequeña sonrisa al chico con quien nave compartía—. Al fin, después de cinco mil años, podré saber quién soy, sobre mi pasado, sobre mi vida como faraón —dijo mientras veía el cielo que en esos momentos estaba muy despejado—. Y todo eso te lo debo a ti, Yuugi.

— No tienes nada que agradecer faraón —contesto Yuugi—. Somos tus amigos y sólo queremos ayudarte; por eso no es necesario que des las gracias.

— Claro que lo es Yuugi, si no fuera por ti y los demás, aún seguiría teniendo grandes lagunas en mi mente —responde el faraón—. Si no fuera por ustedes, jamás podría haber llegado hasta este punto, por eso te lo agradezco —dijo, tocándole el hombro a Yuugi.

— Ah… Si te digo que no es necesario no escucharas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó alegremente el joven de cabello puntiagudo—. Bueno, ahora sólo nos falta ir hacia Egipto.

— Así es. Los hermanos Ishtar dijeron que en el momento en que quisiéramos podíamos contactarlos —dijo el más alto.

— Lo sé, pero… — empezó el pequeño.

— ¿Pero...?

— Mmm, ¿crees que podamos esperar? —preguntó Yuugi con nerviosismo—. Es que acabamos de regresar y la verdad aún estoy un poco fatigado por lo que recién acaba de suceder… —voltea hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban hablando animadamente; el faraón también lo hace—. Y creo que nuestros amigos también lo están...— concluyó viendo de reojo al faraón un poco apenado.—

— Yuugi… —comenzó el faraón con un tono que daba a pensar que no estaba de acuerdo, esto preocupo a Yuugi—. He esperado por más de cinco mil años este momento… — ¿Iba a continuar? Definitivamente, el pequeño estaba empezando a preocuparse—. No creo que esperar un poco más me afecte —concluyó el faraón con una sonrisa en su rostro. El rostro del joven se iluminó.

— ¡Gracias faraón! —le agradeció infinitamente—. Te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

— No te preocupes Yuugi, no tienes que prometerme nada —le dijo el faraón a su compañero.

Yuugi no tenía ninguna duda, el faraón era una persona admirable y de mucha confianza, era por eso que se había ganado su aprecio y su amistad.

— Aunque me digas que no aún así te lo prometo faraón, y no sólo eso —empezó Yuugi—, también te prometo que no descansaré hasta que recuperes tu memoria.

— Yuugi... —susurró el faraón. Estaba sorprendido por las palabras que su amigo le daba; sonríe nuevamente—. Gracias, eres un gran amigo.

— Para eso estamos faraón, para apoyarnos... — voltea hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban teniendo una animada conversación. En eso, Joey voltea y le hace una seña a Yuugi de que regrese con ellos, después Tea y Tristán lo imitaron—, en las buenas y en las malas.

— Sí... Tienes razón —dijo mientras veía como es que Yuugi regresaba con sus amigos, para después seguirlo.

Y así pasaron dos días.

— Agh, demonios —maldecía en un susurro una estudiante de cabellos castaños que caminaba por el pasillo, quien al parecer hablaba consigo misma–. En verdad que soy una tonta en ponerme de voluntaria en la biblioteca…

No había nadie en los pasillos en esos momentos, ya que era hora del almuerzo, así que no se preocupaba si chocaba contra alguien mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Pero si no fuera porque me lo pidió el bello de Jonathan —seguía hablando sola–, estaría ahora almorzando y no cargando estos pesados libros… ¡Ay, muero de hambre!

Siguió caminando y quejándose en voz alta, que no se dio cuenta que otra alumna de cabellos rubios salía de un salón de clases con la mirada un poco ida. Por la distracción de ambas, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra y terminaron chocando una contra la otra.

Los libros que la castaña cargaba cayeron junto con las dos alumnas.

— Auch… —exclamó silenciosamente la rubia mientras se levantaba—. Eso dolió.

— Lo que me faltaba —comento la otra.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la chica rubia le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien —contestó mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y se levantaba—. También fue mi culpa.

La chica no le contestó, sólo la ayudó a recoger los libros en silencio. Cuando ya había recogido algunos, se los estregó a la castaña.

— Bien, será mejor que siga —dijo en lo que acomodaba los libros en sus brazos—. Gracias.

— Claro —respondió y siguió hacia el camino contrario de donde venía la castaña.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —pensó, en lo que veía a la chica alejarse; pero fue en esos momentos en que la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso se escuchaba por todo el edificio—. ¡Ah, se me va a hacer tarde!

Comenzó a apurarse con los libros que traía en brazos, porque sino el profesor la iba a reprender, era su primer semana y ya llevaba varios regaños.

El día pasó, las clases también y cada quien se dirigió a su casa para hacer sus deberes. Entre esas personas que planeaba marcharse estaba Tea Gardner, una de las chicas más inteligentes de la preparatoria Domino. Tenía que ir a buscar por la ciudad algún empleo; necesitaba ganar dinero, su sueño seguía siendo el mismo: Estudiar ballet en Nueva York. Así que si quería ir hasta América lo haría con su propio dinero, sus padres no le pagarían el viaje ni nada, ella quería valerse por sí misma.

Después de sacarse los zapatos que usualmente lleva dentro de la escuela y sustituirlos con sus mocasines cafés, se dirige a la salida del edificio. Ya casi saliendo de las instalaciones de la escuela una vos muy familiar la detiene…

— ¡Tea!

— ¿Uh? —voltea hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz. Al hacerlo vislumbró a su compañero de clases y amigo Yuugi, quien estaba corriendo con la intención de alcanzarla—. Hola Yuugi —saludó cuando finalmente la alcanzó.

— Hola Tea, siento detenerte ya estabas por irte —dijo apenado.

— No hay problema —le dice con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿necesitas algo?

— Es que… Necesito pedirte un favor —dijo aún apenado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de favor Yuugi? Vamos, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, con gusto te ayudaré —le dijo animada.

— Sí, lo sé Tea. Te lo agradezco… — le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— No hay porque —le corresponde—. Ahora dime, ¿qué favor necesitas?

— Lo que necesito, es que salgas de nuevo con el faraón —respondió Yuugi.

— ¿Qué?— esto la tomó por sorpresa.

— Sí, sé que suena un poco precipitado, pero es que ha estado muy pensativo con todo esto de que falta muy poco para que pueda recobrar sus recuerdos, y pues creo que necesita distraerse un poco —dijo viendo al rompecabezas del milenio, era muy extraño que en ese momento él no estuviera en su forma de espíritu a su lado.

— Y… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? — pregunto aun confundida.

— Ya te lo dije, sal con él, distráelo. La vez pasada le ayudó mucho el juntarse contigo, creo que esta vez también será igual.

— Ah… Es que… No sé si pueda ayudar mucho —dijo preocupada.

— Sé que lo harás Tea, además das buenos consejos, le hará bien escuchar algunos. Vamos… Por favor —suplicó con las manos juntas sobre su cabeza. Tea suspiro con cansancio.

— Está bien Yuugi, lo haré.

— ¡Genial! —respondió con mucha felicidad—. ¡Gracias Tea, eres la mejor! —ve el reloj—. Rayos, debo irme —comienza a avanzar—. Entonces hasta mañana Tea. Gracias.

— E-Espera Yuugi, ¿dónde te veo? —preguntó, estirando la mano como si estuviera tratando de detenerlo.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana en la plaza del reloj al medio día! ¡Gracias Tea! —y así… desapareció.

— De nada… —baja su brazo y se queda un poco ahí viendo a la nada. Después reacciona—. _¿Salir con el faraón? ¿Distraerlo? ¿Pero cómo?_ Ay… Ya me metí en un apuro —y no era para menos, hablar con él ya era muy complicado; ahora, ¿distraerlo? Eso sí que era un reto. Bueno, pensar en eso no ayuda. Decidió olvidarlo y revisar su reloj—. Mejor me apuro, porque sino llegaré tarde a casa y no podré hacer mis deberes.

Desde lo alto del segundo piso del primer edificio de la escuela, alguien veía por la ventana hacia donde precisamente Tea se encontraba hace unos segundos. Ya estaba oscuro, pero se podía deducir por la silueta que era una figura femenina.

— Estoy segura, es él —comenzó a decir para sí—. No estaba del todo segura, pero ahora lo estoy… —dijo con un tono que denotaba seguridad—. Ese era Yuugi.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki:** Hola, hola gente, aquí está Suki90 de regreso con un capítulo re-editado de Humano por unos días. Este fic anteriormente estaba en mi cuenta principal, pero dado a que es una historia que hago junto con mi mejor amiga **br0kenztar**, decidí que sería mejor tenerla aquí, en ToriYume. Este fic tiene años, y les recuerdo que tendrá una re-edición extremadamente fuerte, porque su creación fue cuando tanto br0ken como yo éramos unas simples niñas que no sabían cómo escribir o narrar una historia.

Recuerdo que decidimos subir esta historia porque cuando fui a visitar a br0ken, me mostró algo que jamás, en serio, jamás pensé llegar a ver de nuevo: El cuaderno donde estaba nuestro intento de fic. Nos trajo tantos recuerdos ese pequeño cuaderno, que decidimos hacerle justicia a nuestra nueva creatividad y darle una merecida re-edición, naturalmente íbamos a hacer muchos cambios porque era un vil Mary Sue. Pero vamos, ¿quién no hizo un MS como primer fanfic? Todos.

En fin. Como dije arriba en el aviso, habrá varios OC's, eso es todo lo que diré de momento.

**Humano por unos días** y su trama fueron inventados por **Suki90 y br0kenztar** ©.


End file.
